


Reunion

by Notatracer



Category: Good Omens Extended Universe, Slaughterhouse Rulez (2018), St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notatracer/pseuds/Notatracer
Summary: I wanted to be angry at how cruelly he'd treated my affections in our youth, but no amount of resurfaced emotional pain could squash the desire that washed over me as his delicious lips touched mine.
Relationships: Piers Pomfrey/The Bat
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	Reunion

New Order thumped so loudly that it reverberated throughout my entire body as I weaved my way through the barely clothed bodies writhing together. Gold laurel in my hair, glitter everywhere, eyes barely open - absolutely, gloriously munted. 

I ran my hand along the face of any person within my reach. Some wouldn't notice, others would pull me into a quick kiss or bite to my lips. People who had never paid any attention to me were suddenly welcoming my touch, offering themselves to me. The lust in the air was so thick one could almost taste it.

Someone shouted my name. As I turned, I was immediately met with a tongue thrusting into my mouth. It probably belonged to one of the other lads, but it could as easily belonged to one of the girls who had been snuck in. Reluctantly, I broke the kiss, smiling as I continued through the sea of indiscriminate hedonism. 

My destination had been a solitary rock by the edge of the lake. I sighed as I leaned against it, enjoying a moment away from the others. Away from the constant touching and press of bodies. 

My respite was short lived. No sooner had I started to come down a bit from my high, a beer bottle appeared in my field of vision. I accepted the proffered bottle as one of the last classmates I'd have ever expected sat down beside me. 

I was grateful for the lack of conversation. The other boy never had a kind word to say. And, besides, I was far too out of it to even begin to conjugate Latin. It was much nicer to sloppily kiss, anyway. 

He guided me down onto the grass, kisses becoming more urgent. I groaned at the delicious feeling of the, albeit slight, weight of his body. He rolled me over onto my stomach, biting at my neck as he slid my toga up .....

Thirty-some-odd years later, I nearly tipped over my chair as I jerked awake. I rubbed a hand over my face. Get a grip on yourself.

I'd barely righted myself from my dream when there was a brisk knocking at the door. Was it that time already? Dash it all. I glanced at the clock - he was early. Of course he was. 

The noise sent Mr Chips into a barking frenzy. Thankfully, two or three shouts of "Bed, Chippy!" got the message across that he should go have a nice kip in his doggy bed upstairs. I couldn't deal with his excitement on top of my own jangled nerves.

Steeling myself, I opened the door to be greeted with the decidedly unfriendly face I hadn't seen in person since we were teenagers - Pier Pomfrey ... excuse me - _Sir_ Piers Pomfrey, Terrafrack CEO and arsehole extraordinaire.

"Ah, Piers. It's ... uh, good to see you. I'm glad you could drop in. You're a bit early."

He hummed as he gave me a quick once-over. I ushered him inside and into my office as he spoke.

"I finally had to come see this for myself. Despite speaking on the phone, I still couldn't wrap my head round the fact that - that ... Sweet Jesus, they actually put _you_ in charge of shaping young minds. Well, at least one of you lot made something of themselves. Sort of."

"That's hardly fair."

"Speaking of hardly fair - I haven't heard a word of thanks from you since I took care of that boy who fell ill. Out of my own pocket, mind you."

"Sorry, it must have slipped my mind. It was rather distressing for me that one of the children went to hospital with violent hallucinations especially so soon after that other unfortunate ... incident. We'd have had to shut the school if his mother sued or went to the media. Thank you."

"Yes. They'll be sending over some more signs and fencing this week. I had a brief look at the grounds this afternoon. From what I've seen so far, it doesn't seem like very much has changed over the years."

"It's basically the same, down to even some of the older staff still clinging to life. Let's see.... There's no thrashing the students, thank goodness. Oh! And, we also have girls now."

"Shame."

"The girls aren't so bad. To their credit, they don't seem to be nearly as gross as the boys. No biscuit game, for one."

"Still. Girls."

He grimaced in an obnoxiously exaggerated manner. He's so infuriating. I don't know why I agreed to this. That's a lie. I knew all too well.

I sighed inwardly.

"Are you still running your secret he-man woman-hating club?"

"No. Centuries of tradition down the bloody bog. Regardless, you should've joined when you had the chance. You might have been prime minister by now."

"You know how I feel about that sort of thing."

"You always did lack a backbone." 

"That's not true at all." 

"Spineless then and I'd bet equally as spineless now. Just because you had an earring that you refused to remove no matter how many times they beat you for it, and smoked spliffs on the cricket pitch at night, doesn't mean you were anything more than a poncy theatre kid trying to distance yourself from your brothers. Are you still as much of a shameless cock tease as you were back then?"

"I was not!" 

"Making everyone imagine what your sweet lips would look like wrapped around their--"

"Please! If you're going to be vile--"

"Fine, fine."

Did I mention how infuriating he is? He seemed to be examining the various decor of my office before he suddenly turned on me. He raked his eyes over my body again, smirking. I couldn't help but fidget, more than a little unsettled at his intensity.

"So ... does the sixth form still have their annual orgy?"

"Officially, there have never been any orgies at Slaughterhouse. Ever."

He pressed close, fiddling about with my tie until it came loose.

"I remember that obscenely short toga you wore to ours. The way you writhed and cried out under me when I popped your cherry by the lakeside."

He undid the top buttons of my shirt, his thumb tracing along the exposed skin. I swallowed hard, trying to retain some measure of composure.

"Well, I remember how you didn't speak to me for the remainder of the term."

"You know very well that being _friends_ with you, then, would have been social suicide. Besides, I spoke to you the night you came to my rooms, asking why I'd been avoiding you. How pretty you were with tears spilling down your cheeks. Heartbreak looked so good on you."

I could feel myself blushing hot with shame and arousal. I wish I could say I was angry with him, but just as it used to be, my desire for him over-ruled all common sense. By golly, I felt as though I was filling up with a million butterflies - ones that I thought I'd banished long ago. 

"Tell me, Podger, do you still pine for me after all this time?"

I let out a shaky breath as his lips ghosted over mine. 

"Pathetic."

He rolled his tongue into my mouth, kissing so forcefully that I backed into the edge of the desk. 

Honestly, I'm much more of a wine and candles, slowly making love, cuddling after sort of fellow. But, on this particular night in question, I was willingly manoeuvred so that I was bent over my desk - hands bound together with my own tie, various clutter poking me in the abdomen with every sharp thrust up my back passage.

Not exactly dignified, but there you have it.

All the questions you may have about this encounter - In the heat of the moment, I didn't care. This was my schoolboy crush that had stolen my virginity and left me lying in the grass with so many confusing feelings. I'd have given myself to him any way he wanted. 

It was quick and dirty. The heat, the fullness, the slap of his body against mine, the bruises his fingers would leave behind, the shamefully filthy satisfaction of feeling him come inside of me, the desperate sound I made as he withdrew before I'd finished. 

I was barely able to eek out, "Are you leaving?" as I heard the rustle of his clothing.

He didn't answer with words, but instead pulled me into a standing position, pressing flush against my back. He guided my head onto his shoulder, his fingers trailing down my neck, his hand coming to rest just inside the opening of my shirt. His other hand gripped me, twisting and pulling firmly. I tilted my head and sought out his mouth, kissing and orgasming so hard that I thought I might lose consciousness. 

When I was able to turn, I found him wiping his hand with a handkerchief. He stopped when he noticed I was watching him. I didn't even realise my face was wet until he swiped his thumb under both my eyes.

"You're still pretty when you cry."

Inexplicably, something about that was the tipping point from irritation to anger. I held it in as best I could.

"Could you untie me, please?"

"I think you can manage on your own."

My jaw tightened. I awkwardly bent down, attempting to pull up my trousers. He caught me by the elbow.

"Stop. I'll get that."

My anger dissipated as he helped to set my clothes more or less to rights, minus the tie that continued to bind my wrists. We looked at each other, every second becoming increasingly more awkward as I could feel his spend running down the back of my thigh. 

He leaned in, kissing my cheek, "Thank you."

"You don't have to go."

"Yeah. I do."

"You'll excuse me if I don't walk you out."

"I'll, um, I'll have my assistant send you a new champagne hamper tomorrow."

"Right."

He gave a curt nod. I replied with a small smile that I didn't mean.

My insides twisted at the sound of the front door closing. He was right - I am pathetic. 

I trudged to my bedroom, careful to avoid the mirror in the hallway. I desperately needed a shower, but I wasn't quite ready to wash the smell, the feel of Piers away. I also completely lacked the effort or energy to do anything other than to toe my shoes off before flopping down onto the bed. I couldn't even be arsed to pick the tie loose with my teeth. Mr Chips hopped up to join me, circling a few times before snuggling close. Good ol' Chippy. 

I closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep. Hoping even more than I would wake up to this night having been nothing more than a dream. On the other hand, I might telephone Piers tomorrow and invite him to lunch this weekend. We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Come [tumblr](https://famousmortimer.tumblr.com/) with me.


End file.
